


Barbaphilia

by silverserpent



Series: Alphabet Kink - Pacfic Rim [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverserpent/pseuds/silverserpent
Summary: This weeks sexual alphabet challenge brought to you by the letter B.Barbaphilia – Sexual Attraction to BeardsRaleigh has been gone for a bit.  When he comes back he sporting some face fuzz.  It has an effect on Chuck.
Relationships: Raleigh Becket/Chuck Hansen
Series: Alphabet Kink - Pacfic Rim [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794847
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Barbaphilia

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I said weekly, but this one came fast. (Lols. No pun intended) So here ya go. The 2nd installment. The letter B in my kink alphabet writing practice.
> 
> Barbaphilia – Sexual Attraction to Beards

Chuck was walking Max about the dome on his usual post-breakfast circuit- cafeteria to jaeger bay to the outdoor helipad then back to his bunk to drop Max off before his physical therapy appointment followed by lunch and then spend most of the afternoon helping with jaeger scrapping. But in the bays where the giants once stood there was a bit of a disturbance. A small gathering of technicians and personnel.

He stopped at a distance waiting to see what the commotion was about only to see the people part to make way for one Raleigh Becket. The stupid bastard was back. He had left shortly after clearing medical. “Gone on a walk-about” his dad had said once Chuck had finally decided to ask about the blonde pilot on one of Herc’s numerous visits to the hospital bed Chuck had been stuck in for four months straight. Hadn’t even said goodbye. Or maybe he tried, but Chuck had still been in the medically induced coma.

Raleigh looked… rugged. Pack on his shoulder. Torn sweater on his lean frame. It reminded him a bit of the first day he laid eyes on him before Pitfall, except this time Max stayed next to him like the good boy he was and Raleigh was bearded. 

He looked good.

Raleigh walked towards him, face adorned with a small smile. “Good to see you up and about.”

He looked real good.

“Well you didn’t really stick around to see the outcome.” The smile dimmed a bit, but Raleigh nodded and scratched at his cheek with the perfect beard length. Not too long not too short. He clearly kept it trimmed.

Chuck refocused, “You want to go a round in the gym later. I can show you how soft you’ve gotten on your vacation around the world.” The smile returned again and Raleigh nodded. He squatted down and gave Max a rub on the head, before standing up and walking away. Probably going to unpack. He was allowed permanent quarters here as one of the three surviving saviors.

Chuck watched him go, mixed thoughts jumbling through his head.

So he took a beat or two and instead of going on his normal walk with Max again he turned and headed straight for his quarters, Max waddling quickly in tow. He dropped Max off inside, which would be fine, he’d check in on him after lunch. Max liked sleeping more than anything anyways, so Chuck turned and headed toward the pilot quarters for Gypsy’s team.

Raleigh had of course took the long route, either because he need to do something for check in to let people know he was back or because he hadn’t mapped the dome in his head quite like Chuck had. So Raleigh pulled up short when he saw Chuck leaning against the wall next to his room. “Chuck.” He said in low greeting, looking at him warily.

“I was serious. Go get changed. I’ll wait.” Chuck replied simply.

“Really?” Raleigh asked a little bit of resigned tiredness in his voice. Chuck just narrowed his eyes in challenge, but didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to drive a wedge in their already tenuous relationship. Not that they had one. Hell they barely knew each other. Just saved the world. That was bond enough right?

So Raleigh sighed and went inside, presumably to drop his stuff and change. While Chuck stayed outside thinking about the whole situation. They hadn’t really had any time to work on things, or overcome the hallway fights they had. There had been a nod of respect, but at no time did Chuck ever really apologize. Nor was he awake for the celebration of the portal closure since he had essentially been an invalid in a bed for the better part of four months as various surgeries reattached, rebuilt, or were created to fix him. Not that he was a cyborg, but he would set off most metal detectors with the amount of metal that was in him. Good thing he only took military transports places.

The door unlocked next to him with a metallic clang and Raleigh stepped out. Looking a bit tired, but still dressed for the gym with sweats and a hoodie and presumably a tank top on underneath. It was Chuck’s general get up if he was walking around the dome and had no important meetings. He didn’t really care what people thought of him for ‘dressing down’ as it were. They were only a sudo-military organization anyways, so it wasn’t like he was against regulations for it. Plus they saved the world. Who was really going to criticize them? Other than Mako, but she also saved the world so really she was allowed to make fun.

They walked together in silence the whole way and Chuck for his part tried to think of things to say, but was coming up empty. He kept glancing sideways at his childhood hero, turned disappointment, turned enemy, turned comrade in arms, and he kept focusing in on his face. So very different then he remembered. He couldn’t tell if it was the beard or the time that had separated them for so long, but Chuck was drawn to Raleigh. Probably that he hadn’t been around. He should probably do something like ask him about the trip. He had been gone for five months. But something stuck in his throat every time he thought to open his mouth.

They arrived soon enough to the padded floors of the sparring den and by unspoken agreement they moved off to their own sides and began warming up a bit. Chuck could feel the thrum of excitement that started to build in his chest, but continued his regimental stretching and warm ups. He had been dragged out of a cracked escape pod half drowned and dead not eight months prior. He wasn’t about to break himself again over a simple bout. Even if it was against someone he was dying to pin. He could feel it in himself craving the violence that was about to come.

He found himself watching Raleigh again as he stretched. Raleigh was not fat… but had a bit more padding around his midsection and his arms had retained muscle. He looked altogether a bit more bulky. Maybe it was the beard again, but overall he gave a more lumberjack vibe. It was… different. Chuck looked at his own arms. He was strong for sure, but had definitely slimmed down with all the injuries he had had. . It had taken him a while to get back to where he was. He was more wiry, but he was working on getting back to his old form.

It was like they had traded places and Raleigh was the guy to bet on. If people were betting, he’d be the horse to win it what with the hall fight from before and bulkier body now.

Well Chuck wasn’t going to let that fly. There would be no way that he would be on his back at the end of this. He had been working out constantly since they first let him out of bed and into physical therapy and he was determined to regain what he had lost. It was a driving need, no matter how many set-backs had come. And old man Raleigh was going to see it, with his stupid, rugged, fuzzy face.

He slipped off his hoodie and took up a ready stance on the other side of the mat indicating he was raring to go. Raleigh did the same and they starred at each other for a moment. It was the most minor muscle twitch that started the engagement, and instead of doing lose testing shots, like one would expect, they flew into it. Jaeger pilots didn’t often test the waters and Chuck normally attacked with overwhelming force. But not today; today was defensive evasion. He was able to dance around kicks and dodge punches that were thrown; very few were landing heavily, if at all. And he couldn’t help, but feel a little proud at each time he was able to dodge something that Raleigh had been expecting to land. Each slight widening of his blue eyes giving away his opponent’s surprise, gave him a burst of victorious energy.

Chuck had practiced a lot with Mako since Raleigh had been gone, so to see a Chuck with defensive instincts was a shock. Raleigh was a touch slower and Chuck was gleeful seeing him grow frustrated with each barely contacted strike he threw. Saw the focus in his eyes as the blonde threw more strikes and blocked the few probing strikes from Chuck. Knew that this was it. This was what he wanted from Raleigh. To be seen.

Raleigh threw a wild punch and Chuck latched onto his arm and threw him over his hip to the ground. He landed on his back and was moving quickly to get up when Chuck full on tackled him to pin him down. He was exalting on the inside. This was what he wanted, he thought as he sat on Raleigh’s chest looking at his wide eyes and his mouth open in surprise at the outcome. And Chuck saw that face below him. The bearded stranger that he wanted this victory over. The blatant shock and registering of the outcome on Raleigh’s face brought a tense coiling feeling deep in Chuck’s chest to the forefront. He leaned down, closing the short distance between them and rubbed his cheek on the strangely soft, but scratchy cheek of Raleigh. Something in him loosened and he felt himself relax ever so slightly.

The body under him jerked and rolled, shoving hard at his shoulders.

He scrambled up from being thrown, stood stiff in disoriented alarm as Raleigh stated calmly, “What the fuck, Chuck?”

He looked down at the mat his stomach roiling and he didn’t know if it was nerves or repulsion, but it felt like he was going to vomit. He squirmed under the scrutiny. “Sorry.” He said gruffly and moved quickly to escape.

“Hey!” Raleigh yelled after him from the ground, but he was off like a shot, his mind reeling. What the bloody hell had he been doing? What the fuck was he thinking? He ran quickly through the halls not caring about the stares he was receiving along the way. That had not been part of the plan. Rubbing his fucking cheek against his rivals face had not been part of the bleeding plan. He got to his door and was so disoriented he put the wrong code in. He growled and tried again and this time the mechanism clicked open. He pushed the door open and was shutting it when a flat palm slammed on it keeping it from shutting.

He let go in surprise and saw rugged, bearded, asshole Raleigh opened the door and stepped in. He froze not knowing what to do. He didn’t think the guy would have sprinted after him, which clearly he had with how heavily he was breathing.

“Get the fuck out.” He tried to growl, but it came out a bit choked. Definitely not the menacing tone that he was trying for. Raleigh just stood there and watched him and Chuck felt himself getting a little more unnerved as the minutes ticket on. What was he expecting? He had said sorry. Well more yelled it. Maybe he could try that again. “Look. You know. Welcome back.” He started. Casting his mind about for the right words he tried “Sorry to fight you literally within the first hour of you getting back and…” He waved his hand awkwardly and tried to look anywhere but at him.

“And what?” Raleigh said. “Marking me like a fucking cat?” His voice sounded lighter, but Chuck went right past that-

“Look mate I apologized. I don’t know what the hell I did that for-” He started again.

Raleigh moved forward in two strides and half hugged half grappled Chuck and rubbed his cheek against the side of Chuck’s face and nothing could have stopped the full body shudder that ripped its way from Chuck’s core to every fiber of his being, followed by the fluttering sigh.

Then he immediately got a hold of himself and shoved Raleigh, retreating backwards till his butt ran into the edge of his desk. Raleigh tilted his head watching this happened and grinned. “You like my beard.” He said like he had uncovered some secret that was preposterous and entirely truthful. Chuck shook his head, but his breath caught all the same. “Or you like me in a beard.” Raleigh’s eyes narrowed. “Either way.”

Chuck swallowed hard and shook his head. “It was an instinct. It doesn’t mean anything.”

Raleigh’s eyes lit up, “Oh come on now. You know pilots follow their instincts for a reason. And you sir were the top of your class at the academy, as you like to remind people. So this must mean something.” He stepped closer and Chuck held his breath as he advanced. Raleigh was a foot from him and reached down to take his hand and bring it up to his chin. Chuck let out a shaky breath as his fingers brushed through the course beard and felt some of his fear seep out of him. “There it is.” Raleigh said almost easing him into the moment.

Chuck was mesmerized and moving his fingers through the blonde facial hair on his own. “I thought about you when I was on my trip.” Raleigh narrated softly. “Thought I wanted to somehow be friends with you after it all. Thought maybe if I came back, I would find someone as lost as me.” Chuck was fixated watching that mouth form words and hand resting on the side of that face, gently feeling the movement of each syllable.

“Really?” Chuck asked. He wanted it to be true. Not to be some weird temporary mental break he was blaming his actions at the gym on.

“Yeah.” Raleigh whispered, “But now that I see you like this?” Chuck finally looked up, meeting Raleigh’s eyes, ready to feel his rival say something to crush thoughts and desires he hadn’t known he had.

“I want more.” Raleigh half growled and leaned forward kissing Chuck firmly till he opened his mouth and Raleigh proceeded to devour him. Chuck moaned and was reveling in the scratchy whiskers causing a light burn to his smooth skin. He tried to dominate the kiss, bringing his fingers up to run through Raleigh’s hair and hold him so he could get a better angle in the kiss, but Raleigh pulled back slightly and whispered against his lips, “We got time. Relax.” And tilted his face away to duck and begin softly kissing along Chuck’s jaw line and down his throat. Chuck squirmed as the scratchiness began tickling his throat and felt himself harden in his pants.

Chuck was breathing heavy, heavier then we when they were fighting and he pulled one hand back to brace against the desk keeping him upright under the onslaught of sensations. Raleigh pulled the hem of Chuck’s tank top up exposing his abs to the air and Chuck relinquished his hold to lift his arms up, but Raleigh stopped him with an “Ah ah ah.” Chuck pause looking at those blue eyes, breath held confused, until Raleigh ordered, “Keep your hands on the desk.” Chuck let out a whine and another full body shudder of excitement ran through him, before he placed his palms flat on the desk cool metal desk behind him.

Raleigh slowly rucked up the bottom hem, his knuckles tracing the toned muscle underneath and gathered the cloth pressing it gently to Chuck’s lips. Chuck was momentarily confused until Raleigh made a soft open mouth gesture, which Chuck imitated and Raleigh pressed the tank top hem in and gently guided Chuck’s jaw closed over it. “Hold it there.” He whispered and kissed Chuck high on his cheekbone. Chuck’s muffled groan in lust filled confirmation at the command, ready to keep his jaw clenched tight as long as he was told.

He felt a tug at the front of his pants and hadn’t even realized he was fully hard till his pants sprang open under Raleigh’s efforts. And Chuck’s breath caught again as he watched Raleigh kneel slowly kissing and nuzzling down his chest and abs to his barely contained cock straining behind his briefs. Raleigh mouthed gently over his clothed hardness and Chuck whimpered at the moist heated tease. It was too much. It was not enough. Raleigh pulled the briefs down to Chuck’s knees to expose Chuck fully. Raleigh looked up at him and let his tongue lick one long strip from base to tip only to withdraw and rub his check on the same path; the beard changing the sensation from warm moisture to a scratchy tease and Chuck whined high in the back of his throat his eyes shutting from overload.

Raleigh smirked and slapped the inside of his thigh. “Eyes on me.” He commanded.

Chuck’s eyes snapped open, just to watch was Raleigh swallowed him down tip to root in one go. And he felt the scratchy insistent fuzz of Raleigh’s chin surrounding his groin, rubbing up against his balls, with warm heat and wetness at the center of it all engulfing him. Even muffled by his own tank top, Chuck’s groaned cry was loud. His fingers were scratching as they clawed fruitlessly for purchase on the smooth metal desktop. Raleigh swallowed and bobbed, quickly reaching a hand up to pinch one of Chuck’s expose nipples. Chuck threw his head back mouth open and wetly gasping, promise to hold the shirt clenched in his jaws driven from his mind.

Raleigh kept the wet suction pressure enveloping Chuck’s dick, as Chuck started falling apart slowly, one hand coming to the front of the desk to hold on softly uttered moans cascading from his lips. Raleigh pulled off and began jerking Chuck’s cock quickly, sensing the end was coming soon. Watching the tensing abs and chest in front of him he grinned and rubbed his face up one of Chuck’s thighs, before coming to his target and sucking Chuck’s sack gently into his mouth. Chuck felt the scratching at the underside of his cock from Raleigh’s fuzzy chin and the scrape where his thighs met with that warm suction heat and started cursing as the tightening coil in his gut threatened to lose.

Raleigh pulled back from lapping at Chuck’s balls and Chuck looked down at him and tried to reach down to stop it somehow, before he let off like some quick shot teenager his first time out the gate. But Raleigh intercepted the hand, holding it tight up against Chuck’s clenching abs and leaned forward swallowing Chuck all the way to the base again. “Oh fuck! Oh no. Raleigh!” Chuck yelled. Groaning as he came down Raleigh warm waiting throat. Hoarsely moaning at each long suck Raleigh gave till he started whining at the sensitivity.

Raleigh pulled off giving his softening dick a quick teasing lick to the tip, which Chuck jumped a bit at before he stood, using his legs box Chuck in, keeping him upright. He stood and grinned at Chuck’s relaxed face and Chuck lifted a hand to run his fingers through a beard now moist with spit, sweat, and other fluids. He grabbed the back of Raleigh’s neck and dragged him forward for a sloppy, scruffy kiss.

Pulling back he asked, “Your turn?” It wasn’t fair not to reciprocate.

Raleigh let out a quick huff of laughter and said, “I’ll wait.”

Chuck pulled back his lose muzzy feeling trying to tighten. What, was he not good enough? Raleigh seemed to read him well though and grinned fully, “Oh no. I want you. Every inch of you. But I’ll wait till Max isn’t here for what I want.” Chuck froze and slowly turned his head to look at Max’s dog bed where he was sitting alert and starring.

“Ah fuck.” He groaned and leaned his head forward onto Raleigh shoulder, feeling a fresh blush break out. Chuck kept his head resting there and Raleigh circled his arms around the half-dressed pilot in front of him, till finally the Australian pulled back pushing the bunched front of his tank top down as he leaned back. “Well… Welcome back I guess.” He glanced away from Raleigh’s eyes still weirdly embarrassed despite their recent activity. “Don’t even think about shaving.”

Raleigh grinned openly back at him, “Thanks. And I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you like it! Feel free to kudo or comment if you enjoyed. Or tell me if you didn't like it I guess. Till next time. With the letter C.


End file.
